Love, Death and the Legend of Laura Palmer
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Cilan and Iris get married and move to of all places, Twin Peaks, Washington. There they are caught up in a murder investigation.


Love, Death ,and the Legend of Laura Palmer – a WishfulShipping Fic.

Rated R for grisly elements that will occur throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Twin Peaks (those are owned by Nintendo and CBS respectively)

Synopsis: Cilan and Iris get married and move to a familiar small town in the state of Washington. But when they get there, they are caught up in a murder investigation. Can their love prevail?

Chapter 1 – The Arrival

Cilan was driving on a lonesome road. He had just married his sweetheart Iris. Of course, they were complete opposites like Dharma and Greg, or even Felix and Oscar. The latter is not a couple in the traditional sense, you know what I mean. Anyway, Cilan was a city man from the high society of Unova, and Iris lived much of her life in the wild. How they came to love one another is a mystery.

Up ahead was a sign that said "Welcome to Twin Peaks". Cilan said, "here we are, the future home of our family". Iris said, "hm, I've heard of this place. Not too many good things occur here. Are you sure this is a suitable environment for us to raise our kids if we have any?" Cilan said, "oh don't be superstitious Iris. We got ourselves a good house. It's pretty quaint here in Twin Peaks I heard. Far away from big city life, and jungle life as well."

A policeman came out to greet Cilan and Iris as they entered Twin Peaks. "Hello, and welcome to Twin Peaks. I'm Sheriff Harry S. Truman. Not many new people come here nowadays. Those that stay are creeped out by what goes on here. So what's your business?"

Cilan said, "we just got married, and finished our honeymoon, and we're settling down in a small quaint town. My name's Cilan, this is my wife Iris. She's a bit superstitious by the way, but I assured her everything would be OK." Harry responded, "well, you two better be on your way now. You got a family to start, am I right?"

Cilan drove over a couple miles, and then they arrived at their new house. It was painted white, with two floors. It was built in 1923, and was of a Colonial style. The movers were already there with all the stuff Cilan and Iris bought for their house. It had been flown in cargo planes so that our married couple did not have to transport all of it themselves.

After a few hours, Cilan and Iris finally finished setting up the house, and turned on the TV. They stumbled upon a news special about something that had happened 25 years earlier in their town. It was a documentary about the murder of former homecoming queen Laura Palmer.

Everyone in Twin Peaks knew Laura. She was the town's favorite daughter. She once volunteered in Meals on Wheels for example. What they didn't know about her was that she was a coke addict. Not the soft drink. The white powder that some people sniff. She was also a victim of child abuse, and once worked at a brothel named One-Eyed Jacks.

Iris began to speak. "This is very unsettling, can we watch something else?" Cilan said, "sure, I don't mind if we change the channel." Iris picked up the remote, and switched the channel to one that ran classic TV shows. A show called "Invitation to Love" happened to be airing on that channel at the time.

In fact, it was running an all-day marathon of "Invitation to Love". Both Cilan and Iris watched this show for hours. Since they had a long day, they ordered some pizza for dinner. When it became late, both went upstairs into their bedroom, and went to sleep for the night. Their first day here wasn't all that bad. They have yet to get to know many of the people in Twin Peaks however.

At around 2 AM, a shady character came to the house with a dead body. It was not just any dead body, it was former homecoming queen Beatrice Ford. She had been brutally murdered, wrapped in plastic, and now the shady character is burying her body in Cilan and Iris' backyard. What could this possibly mean? Cilan and Iris of course slept through this, not hearing all the digging sounds.

The next morning, Cilan prepared Belgian waffles and eggs Benedict for breakfast. Cilan is of course a good cook. He learned all that stuff back home in Unova. As soon as they finished eating, their doorbell rang. Cilan went to answer it. It was a tall man in a business suit. He had a handgun in one pocket, and a badge on his shirt.

The man said, "hello, I understand you are new here, but do you know the history of this house?" Cilan said, "uh, no I do not. What's so special about this house that you had to come here uninvited?" The man said, "I am here on official FBI business, my name is Special Agent Dale Cooper. 25 years ago yesterday, someone who once lived in this house was murdered.

Her name was Laura Palmer. She was a good girl on the outside, but inside we found out some very disturbing stuff. We have reason to believe a copycat killer has struck." Cilan said, "interesting, whatever did happen to the remaining tenants of this house?" Dale said, "it turns out her father was the killer, and under possession by an entity named BOB, he committed suicide. His wife, Sarah left Twin Peaks 10 years later. Now I could use a damn fine cup of coffee."

Cilan said, "I'll get it right now Mr. Cooper." Cilan went over, and poured a cup of coffee for Mr. Cooper, and brought it right to him. Dale said, "black, just the way I like it." Cilan said, "so what is this about a copycat killer?" Dale said, "yesterday, a 17-year-old high school student named Beatrice Ford disappeared. She was last seen being picked up by her father from school.

She was everything that Laura used to be. Sweet, caring, the darling of her parents, and even was homecoming queen at her school. We have reason to believe that she was murdered in the same fashion as Laura had been 25 years before. So, I stopped here naturally because this is the former Palmer residence. This might be where the killer might have hidden her body."

Iris said, "well Mr. Cooper, we just arrived here yesterday, we would not know anything about Ms. Ford. If she was just as sweet as you were led to believe, we would have been visited by her yesterday so that she would greet us, the new neighbors." Dale then said, "well, I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I may come back here though. So don't do anything suspicious. I will see you around sometime. Take care."

Dale got up and left the house, and moved on to another house in Twin Peaks. Meanwhile, Cilan and Iris needed to make some decent money. They looked at the classified section of the newspaper. Cilan wanted to work at a restaurant. The restaurant at the Great Northern Hotel needed a new chef after the old one retired. Cilan decided to apply for the job.

Iris decided to become a teacher's aide at the high school. She figured she could get close to the possible murderer of Beatrice Ford this way, in case it was one of the other students at the school. But of course, it would be a red herring. As Cilan and Iris drove from their house, the shady character from the night before looked at them. He thought they would be perfect scapegoats, since they were new in town.

Cilan dropped Iris off at the school, then headed over to the Great Northern Hotel. Once he was there, he went over to the restaurant, and applied for the chef job. Since cooking was a natural gift, he impressed very easily. He got the job, and now had a steady source of income.

Dale Cooper moved throughout town looking for clues as to the whereabouts of Beatrice's body. He had all the time in the world. After getting no progress, he headed back to his hotel room. Dale figured he would get some clues at the hotel. Many people come here every day.

Later that night, after Cilan and Iris finished their work for the day, they arrived home, but greeting them were police cars. Dale was there too, and he said "we found the body in your backyard. We are not sure of the killer, but we will have to take both of you in for questioning. After all, you did arrive here yesterday, and she was murdered yesterday."

Cilan and Iris went into Dale's car. They had no idea how much trouble they were in.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
